1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to drives for robotic systems and, more particularly, to sealed and unsealed drives for robotic systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
The use of ferrofluidic seals on conventional robotic actuators for carrying high capacity payloads generally requires that the ferrofluidic seal have integrated bearing modules to maintain the appropriate gap between the seal surfaces. The maintaining of the gap between the seal surfaces generally requires the drive motor to be mechanically coupled to the seal modules. Suitable bearings are also generally provided apart from the seal modules to stabilize the output shaft of the motor for maintaining the appropriate gap between the seal surfaces.
In addition, generally robotic actuators for carrying high payloads are driven by conventional drive motors coupled to the robotic arm using a gear reduction mechanism for driving the arm.
It would be advantageous to have a high capacity payload robotic actuator that leverages the output bearing of the motor actuator as the support bearing for the seal. This also applies to unsealed robot actuators (e.g. robot actuation without seals isolating different atmospheres) which benefit similarly. It would also be advantageous to have a direct drive high capacity robotic actuator.